Change My Mind
by Traviesak1
Summary: Two strangers shared the most unique night of their life. Each one decided to continue with their life until both worlds are collided. What will happen went one has to work for the other as a bodyguard? KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Change My Mind**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Beyblade!(I wish)**

**Chapter 1: One more night**

" Come in." A blue haired girl said, finishing curling the last strand of her hair. Her eyes focused on the mirror in front of her. She was getting prepared to attend her boss party.

"Venix, you know you have the night off. Today, is your last day and might as well enjoy it." Said the older man standing at the door.

The girl named Venix turned around and gave the man a friendly smile. Black eyeliner outlined her amethyst color eyes, pink blush cover her peachy cheeks and rosy pink lip gloss covered her plump lips. "Thanks, Mr. Ian." She respond. Today, was her last day of work but she was officially leaving tomorrow. She waved the man goodbye and rose from her seat. She observed her dark blue dress, a simple yet elegant that left her back bare. She grabbed her black heels and placed them on her feet. She sprayed some perfume and exited the room.

* * *

A young man grabbed his keys to his car, his two-toned blue hair fixed in his usual style. His grey eyes fixed on his reflection on a mirror. He fixed his black blazer and red tie. He decided to wait in the living room. He waited patiently for his parents, sister and finance to come out. His hands tucked inside his pockets.

"Kai, come on." His fiance said holding her dress on one side.

"I am going Mira." Kai respond. He followed his fiance and soon caught up with her, he held her hand and she lean in to place her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Venix walked around the crowed room. Her boss was celebrating his wife birthday party. She looked around, riches people talking, drinking, eating, or dancing. She continue looking around and found her job partner sitting at one of the stool by the bar. She headed his way and order a shot of tequila for herself.

"You shouldn't be drinking Venix." Her partner said, his eyes concentrated on the drink in front of her.

"Is only a drink Ray." Venix said, taking the small glass into her hands and drinking the liquid. A burning sensation hit her throat as the liquid pass through.

"You know that you should be alert." Ray commented as he got up from his seat.

"The boss gave me the night off." Venix remarked ordering another one.

After a hour or two,a few drinks started to judged her view. She decided to headed to her room before any one saw her in that state. She walked clumsy to her room, she was seeing double. "Ray was right." She thought. She almost fell until someone caught her. She looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring at her. "I am sorry." She said.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked keeping a hold on the girl.

"Yes, I am." She said trying to released herself from his grips. As soon as she was free she almost fell again. Kai held on to the girl, she was drunk, he was also almost in the same state. She led him to her room. Venix entered her room, it was very dark, only the moonlight ray shun the room. As she walked to the bed, she missed a step and as she fell, she brought Kai along with her. He felt on top on her. Pair of eyes stared at each, his face was dangerously closer to hers. In a moment, his lips descended on her. Venix closed her eyes, and let Kai take the lead. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth. It felt forbidden yet addicted. As soon as he felt the need for air, he released her lips but attack her neck , leaving a hot trail of saliva behind. His tongue dancing on her warm skin. His large hands unzipping her zipper of her dress. She unbutton his suit and took it off. Both the tie and shirt were a bother in her way. She traveled every inch of his well formed abs until she found his pants. He stared at her eyes, that shun with the moonlight. Venix could see herself in his beautiful eyes, he was a completely stranger to her, but it was like she was an open book to him. His grey eyes shun with the reflection of the moonlight memorizing attraction sparkling with lust and desire. His pale skin, cheekbones made him looked mysterious. She had never tasted love or lust but right now with this stranger, he made her feel completely.

Venix opened her amethyst eyes. The sunlight hitting her face. She rose from the bed and looked around. Her dress laying on the floor. Her undergarment thrown into a corner. Her head was hurting and was about to bust. Her bed was empty and the other side was cold. She didn't remember everything from last night, but she did remember one thing, that stranger was her first one. She decided to get up and cleaned up before she headed home. Today was her last day and later on she would be returning home to get another mission. She checked her self on the bathroom mirror, several hickeys were on her shoulder, neck, stomach, and back. "Just my luck." She thought.

* * *

Kai sat in his seat in his office. He mine concreted of the event from last night. "What have I done?" He thought. He twirled in the pencil in his hand, not being able to focused on the paperwork, he had to finished. "Who was she?" He thought over and over again. Last night, went he was getting up to leave, he couldn't look back, that mysterious woman made him feel alive. He began to draw a picture, it was a heart with some torn surrounding it and the initials V. chain of thoughts were broken, went he heard a fainting knocking on his door.

"Kai, hurry up." Tyson said entering his best friend's office.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"Your meeting started in less then 5 minutes Kai." Tyson said looking down at his Gucci watch.

"Oh shoot." Kai said getting up from his seat. Tyson watch his friend leaving and got closer to desk until his eyes landed on that drawing that Kai did.

"He was thinking about a girl." Tyson thought.

* * *

Venix could see her house in the distance, her driver was driving her home after a long road trip. She felt the driver come to a full stop. He turned off the car and opened the door for her.

"Welcome home ." Everyone said as they came down to greeted her. A smile spread on her face and she thanked everyone. Her parents waiting with anxiety in the door.

"Mom, Dad." She said as she rushed to her parents.

"Venix, we are glad you are here." Her parents said returning the hug.

"I hope you don't leave soon." Her mother commented.

"I have another mission, tomorrow." Venix said backing away from her parents and heading to her room.

"Again?" Her mother said.

"Yes, mom that is the life of a bodyguard." Venix remarked as she climbed the long wooden stairs.

* * *

Kai looked through the profile of many candidates to be his bodyguard. Males and females were both in the categories. He finished checking through one went his father came in.

"Have you picked one son?" His father asked as he took a seat in front of him.

"Not yet." Kai said dropping the profile on his desk.

His father pick a random person from the group of files and looked through it.

Name: Venix Hazes

Age: 18

Birthday: December 1, 1994

Eye color: Purple Amethyst

Hair color: Blue

Birthplace: Canada

Phone Number: 346-384-4849

Experience: Professional bodyguard for

-Shino Locks: 1 years

-Yamato Ian: 2 years

Training:

Tokyo Protection Training Academy

2013-2007

Special Skills

-Karate

-Taiwan

-Self Defense

-Kickboxing

-Ninjutsu

-Fencing

-Mixed Martial Arts

Language:

-Spanish

-English

-Japaneses

-French

"I think we found your new bodyguard son." Kai's father said showing Kai the girl's profile. Kai stared at the picture,"her eyes looked so familiar," he thought.

"Wow." She has a impressive background." Kai said scanning the profile.

"Venix Hazes is my new bodyguard."

* * *

**What you think? Any review for this chick! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 Troublemaker

**_Recap_**

_"I think we found your new bodyguard son." Kai's father said showing Kai the girl's profile. Kai stared at the picture,"her eyes looked so familiar," he thought._

_"Wow." She has a impressive background." Kai said scanning the profile._

_"Venix Hazes is my new bodyguard."_

**Chapter 2: Troublemaker **

Venix prepared her suitcase to leave again. She was glad went her boss called her in for another job.

"I see you are leaving again." Someone said from behind.

"Yes, I have a new mission." Venix respond and turned around to faced the person.

"You are lucky you get to choose your future." The person commented.

"Jenix, you know I choose this to escape my destiny for a few years." Venix respond back.

Jenix, Venix 14-year old sister. She has bright blue short hair. Honey color eyes and well smart for her age.

"Good luck on your mission sister." Jenix said giving her sister a warm smile.

"Thanks sis, and I will come visit you." Venix said grabbing her suitcase and placing it by the door.

"You better." The girl turning around and left the room.

* * *

Kai's father sat in the couch waiting for the new bodyguard to arrive.

"Mr. Hiwatari, someone young lady is here to see you sir." The receptionist called in.

"Let her in Susan." The man respond.

As the girl enter in, Mr. Hiwatari could see that she was confident, smart and well trained. She was able to protect her son with her life. Venix presented herself, trying to get the man to give her the job.

"I will present you to my son." Mr. Hiwatari said getting up from his seat and taking her to Kai's office.

Kai fixed his blazer since he was meeting his bodyguard today. He heard a knocking sound on the door and told they to enter. First came in his father and then the bodyguard. She was tall but not taller than him or his father. A white blouse, with a black pencil skirt and black heels. Her makeup was natural and her accessories fair. Kai was impressive his eyes traveling her from head to toe. "She is beautiful." He thought. Venix noticed the way the younger Hiwatari noticed her. She admired his beauty, pale skin, two-toned blue hair, grey eyes, straight posture. "Wow, he is really handsome." She thought. "I shouldn't be thinking this," she thought. She hit reality again went she heard Mr. Hiwatari speak up.

"This is my son Kai Hiwatari." The man said pointing to his son.

"And this is your new bodyguard Venix Hazes." The man said again pointing to the girl.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hiwatari." Venix said giving Kai her hand. As, soon as she touch his hand, she felt a weird sensation rushing through her body. His hand was larger than hers but smooth to the touch.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kai said releasing her hand.

"You will be with my son from morning to noon. You will be with him everyday and everywhere. From important meets to trips. To the world, you will be his personal assistant." The older Hiwatari said.

"Yes sir." Venix answer.

"All right then, you can stay with my son to filled out some paperwork." Kai's father said.

Soon, Venix arrived at the Hiwatari Mansion. Every inch of the house was decorated with elegant paintings, expensive curtain, television, furniture. The house was painted brown on the inside with golden frames. Two staircases leading to the main rooms, two large pools, tennis court, outdoor furniture, two big garages, balcony on each room, a black tall fence with Hiwatari engraved on top of the main entrance, large green trees surrounded the house.

She lay her suitcases on the floor until someone came and picked them up. She was greeted by Mrs. Hiwatari. A beautiful woman with long navy blue hair, grey shaded eyes, tall and lean.

"Welcome." Mrs. Hiwatari said shaking the girl hand.

"Thanks Mrs. Hiwatari." Venix said.

"The Hiwatari family is nice." Venix thought. Her biggest problem was yet to come.

"Kai, poo." She heard the sound of a high feminine voice. A girl came down rushing to greeted her fiance. She was dress in small shorts and tank top, red short hair, a bit shorter than Venix, brown orbs and heavy makeup.

"Who is she?" She asked in a snotty voice.

Her voice sounding disgusting against Venix fulled of venom.

"My new bodyguard." Kai respond.

"What not get a guy?" She asked again.

"Because a female can also do the same thing a male does." Venix said with pride.

Kai showed her around the house, they had a gym, library, ballroom, 15 rooms, 5 bathroom, game room, kitchen, living room, two offices, and miniature spa room. "Wow." Venix said really impressive with the house.

"I will show you to your room." Kai said. He show her to her room. It was simply; tan carpet, large queen bed, drawer, nightstand with a lamp on top, walking-in closet and a desk with a rolling chair.

"Now, I want you to meet your two partners. Kenny aka K-12 and Max aka M-6." Kai said moving aside to show Venix the two guys behind her. Max had blonde hair and a black outfit, with black sunglasses and Kenny was shorter than him with brown hair and round glasses.

"Nice to meet, K-12, M-6." Venix said shaking both guys' hands.

"Nice to meet you too V-1." Kenny said.

"I see that the master's son got himself a pretty bodyguard." Max commented.

Venix blushed heavily at such comment but Kai just ignore it.

"So, any special person I have to be warned about." Venix asked as soon as Kai left.

"Yes." Kenny answer." The master's son had suffer many attacks."

"What happen?" Venix asked.

"He was attack in his office, going to lunch, coming home and driving his car." Max explained.

"We know that he was attack by a group of guys every single time." Kenny also said.

"He was saved by Max and another bodyguard but he left three days ago." Kenny said.

"The weird is that the attackers knew where he was at, at the exact time and place." Max respond.

"Who do you guys have in mind?" Venix asked.

"Mira, Kai's fiance."

* * *

**Any review...Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3:Billionaire

**_Last Time_**

_"So, any special person I have to be warned about." Venix asked as soon as Kai left._

_"Yes." Kenny answer." The master's son had suffer many attacks."_

_"What happen?" Venix asked._

_"He was attack in his office, going to lunch, coming home and driving his car." Max explained._

_"We know that he was attack by a group of guys every single time." Kenny also said._

_"He was saved by Max and another bodyguard but he left three days ago." Kenny said._

_"The weird is that the attackers knew where he was at, at the exact time and place." Max respond._

_"Who do you guys have in mind?" Venix asked._

_"Mira, Kai's fiance."_

**Chapter 3: Billionaire **

Venix couldn't believe herself, her first day on the job and she had to protected her boss from her clown fiance.

"Then why don't you tell the master or his son." Venix asked confused.

"Because, we don't have no proof." Max answer.

"And if you say something, Mira is going to say you are in love with the master's son." Kenny commented as he took a sit on the bed.

"Yeah, you are right...wait no, I don't love the master's son." Venix said stuttering.

"Let's just be careful." Max added as he open the door and walked out. Kenny also followed his trail and left without a word.

Venix let herself fall in that big bed. "Ah." She said, it was smooth to the touch, like sleeping in cloud nine.

She could almost fell asleep until she heard her communicator go off. A communicator shape like a small ear bud, with a cable connected to it.

"V-1 talking." Venix said into her communicator.

"K-12 speaking, tomorrow you have to go with the boss to work. 6:30 sharp." Kenny said.

"Yes sir." Venix answer and placed the communicator back on the nightstand beside her bed.

She was beginning to close her eyes went, she heard the communicator goes off again.

"V-1 talking." Venix said.

"K-12 speaking, remember to wake up before the master's son. He usually wakes up before 6:00 am. The master's son love punctually." Kenny speaked again.

"Yes sir." Venix respond, "anything else K-12."

"Nope and good night." Kenny respond.

"Good night." She answer and placed the ear bud back in its place.

* * *

Venix sure didn't wanted to wake up next morning, her blankets were too warm and her bed was too soft. Today was her official first day and she sure didn't wanted to be late. She checked the clock on her nightstand:5:30. She tossed the warm blankets aside and felt the coldness of the room. She gather her clothes and exited her room to find the nearest bathroom. After the usual morning routine, she finished brushing her hair in a bun with bangs on the front. She wore a blue pencil skirt with a white blouse and silver pumps. She apply some natural makeup and picked up her communicator. "All set." She said as she gave her self a quick glance on the mirror. She walked to the living room waiting on her boss to come down. After a few minutes or so, she saw Kai walking down the stair, looking extremely elegant in that black suit of his.

"Good Morning Sir." Venix said as he reached the last steps.

"Morning." He answer.

Venix rushed to the door and open it for him and then followed out.

Venix day was "busy"", yeah right busy watching a hot guy talked on the phone, write some notes, or filled out some paperwork. She shake her head and erase all bad thoughts that came to her head.

"Ugh." She said as she stood by Kai to watch him closely.

"Come on,lets go to lunch." Kai said as he got from his rolling chair. Venix quickly grabbed her Ipad and followed behind. She decided to drive the car instance Kai, she was the bodyguard. Kai told her directions to a fancy Italian restaurant. "Presto Food." Was on the front of the establishment with red, white and green colors. He got out the car first and she followed behind.

"Sir, you have a dinner to your parent fiance." Venix said taking her roll as his personal secretary.

"Oh yeah, what time?" Kai asked as he grabbed the menu.

"8:00 pm." Venix answer.

The meal was peacefully, Venix got to know a better side of Kai, like that he was born in Russia and that his father own several beyblade stores around the world.

"How long have you beyblade?" Venix asked her boss.

"10 years." Kai answer.

"Have you beyblade before?" Kai asked her.

"No, never." She answer. Even though her dad own a huge beyblade parts store, she never touch one.

"Really," Kai asked surprise.

When, Venix was smaller she learn everything about beyblade, she wanted to become a pro but after she learn that in order to become the president of her father's company, she had to betrothed a chosen husband, she began to change her mind. She was afraid to touch a beyblade and even hated the game. But now, she feels like beyblading is only a sport.

Kai had to admit that he was surprised that Venix had never beyblade before, it was a long time since he touched a beyblade.

Kai checked his watch, it was closed to returning back to the office. He had to admit he had a nice time with his new bodyguard. Lunches with his best friend was really loud, his fiance only talked about makeup, and fashion, and with his parents it was only business talked.

Venix had to admit she had a good time, for the first time, she talked about other things. Kai was an interested guy. She followed her boss to the company and then to his office. The secretaries around gave her scary glances, she ignore all those weird women and focused on her job.

"Kai, poo." A feminine voice as she rush in the door.

"Wow, does she washed in perfume." Venix thought, the scent was a mixture of sweat and different types of perfume. She had to admit it really sunk.

"Kai, I saw the latest shoes and I have to have them." Mira said talking and talking.

Venix saw her boss rubbing his temples. Venix wanted to keep her out, ugh her perfume was a mess.

"Mira, I really had to finish this paperwork, so if you don't mind." Kai said.

"Kai-poo, are you kicking me out?" Mira said.

"Yes, now go." Venix thought.

"Fine then." Mira said with a huff.

* * *

Venix couldn't believe, she was going to the mall and with her boss. He told her that he had to go and picked a gift for his niece. They soon arrived at the mall" Independent Mall," was on the front. She followed her boss trail, keeping an eye on everyone around him. She saw him enter a jewelry shop. She stood there waiting for her boss to picking up his order. She took a look around the store, as she waited since the order wasn't ready. She felt someone poked her on her arm and turned around to face the person.

"You..."

* * *

**Any Guesses? Any review for this chica, thanks for reading my story lovely people!**


	4. Chapter 4:Good Feeling

_**Last Time**_

_Venix couldn't believe, she was going to the mall and with her boss. He told her that he had to go and picked a gift for his niece. They soon arrived at the mall" Independent Mall," was on the front. She followed her boss trail, keeping an eye on everyone around him. She saw him enter a jewelry shop. She stood there waiting for her boss to picking up his order. She took a look around the store, as she waited since the order wasn't ready. She felt someone poked her on her arm and turned around to face the person._

_"You..."_

**Chapter 4: Good Feeling**

"Ray." Venix shrieked in excitement to see her ex partner standing in front of her.

"I miss you." Venix said crushing her ex partner into a bear hug.

Kai turned around to faced the commotion. "Boyfriend? Fiance? Brother Best Friend?" Kai thought. "Wow she acts like she saw a famous movie star."

"Me too, I just came to shopped for some clothes before I leave." Ray response after he dropped his arms from hugging Venix.

"I am glad I got to see you again." Venix said, she Kai coming toward her.

"Ray, I want you to meet Mr. Hiwatari." Venix said pointing to Kai.

"And Mr. Hiwatari, I want you to meet my best friend Ray." Venix said. Both men shake hands politely and return to each minding their business.

"Shall we go?" Kai said after he retreat the gift from the lady.

"Yes sir." Venix response and hugged her ex partner again before she left completely.

The ride home was quiet, Venix wonder what he brought his niece.

"Lets not go home." Kai finally said.

"Oh okay." Venix said a bit confused.

"I want to go to my brother's house." Kai said.

"Yes, sir." Venix response. After, a series of direction, they finally arrived at their destination.

Kai climbed out the passenger seat and then Venix followed behind. It was a two story house, light blue on the outside, a wired fence surround the property, swings set and a pool were outside along with a few baby toys. The lights were on to show that people were in the house. Kai knocked a few times until someone finally opened the door.

"Uncle Kai." A little girl screamed, her voice full of excitement. Her black with blue highlight hair was into a high ponytail, she was around 5 or 6 year old, her outfit a pink dress with white polka dots and a big white bow on her hair.

"Mia, happy birthday." Kai said as he picked the small girl into his arms, and gave her his gift.

"Mia, where are you?' Someone asked from inside the house.

"Is okay." Kai commented as he enter the house.

"Bro, nice to see you." The male said.

"You too Kyle." Kai commented as he place the girl in her father's arms. Kyle was taller and a bit older than Kai. The same two toned hair but his eyes were pale blue.

"Who is this chick you have here?" Kyle said as he finally noticed the girl standing beside Kai.

"My personal assistant Venix." Kai answer.

"Venix, my brother Kyle, Kyle my assistant Venix." Kai said presenting both to each other. They both shake hands.

"Oh, I thought you dumped that Mira chick." Kyle said.

"Nah." Kai simply said. Venix noticed a girl a bit older that her carrying a baby.

"Hello, Kai. " The girl said. She had black long hair, pale skin. She was wearing black small shorts and a pink tank top.

"Hey Megan." Kai response.

The girl named Megan faced Venix." You must be Kai's girlfriend. You are more pretty than that Mira girl."

Venix blushed scarlet red at that comment and finally said," No, I am his personal assistant, and thanks."

"Your welcome honey and you would be such a pretty couple with Kai." Megan said.

"And you Kai, you need a personal assistant, you can't even eat your own food." Morgan said at her brother-in-law.

"Ha, whatever." Kai said.

"What a pretty baby." Venix commented as she came closer to the baby. Blue hair on his little head and pale blue eyes.

"What it his name?" Venix asked the mother.

"David." Megan respond.

Venix placed her finger on the baby soft cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoy the feeling.

"He likes you." Megan said and then a smiled plastered on her face.

Mia open the gift her uncle brought her, her eyes lighten up with a sparkle of love. It was a small pink jewelry box, with music and a dancing ballerina. On the top of the box, it had Mia name on it with silver sparkly letters. Ballerina shoes and ballerina decorated the box.

"I love it uncle." Mia said holding the box really close like a very valuable treasure.

"Mia is like Kai, went she fall in love with something, she really treasures it, just like Kai." Megan whisper to the girl beside him.

After a while, Venix sat in the love couch rocking the baby close, soon he closes his small eyes. She placed a tender kiss on his small forehead and let him rest. She looked up and saw Kai playing with his little niece. She was holding the jewelry box close to her.

"He likes you." Kai commented as he took the sit beside her.

"He is a cute baby." Venix said rocking the baby slowly.

Megan noticed the sweet moment, she grabbed her camera and took the picture. Venix holding the baby and Kai starring at her with compassion and caring.

After a while and a nice meal, Kai decided to return back home since it was a long drive. He went to say goodbye to his niece, she was sleeping in her bed with the jewelry box.

"My son must really like you, if he let you rocked him to sleep." Megan commented.

Venix just smiled and gave the little boy back to his mother.

Kai waved his brother and sister-in-law goodbye and so did Venix.

"Those, babies are really cute." Venix said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I love those kids." Kai response.

Venix could see that Kai loves kids. "He will be a very good father." She thought.

"Why, did you decided to become a bodyguard?" Kai asked the girl.

Venix was caught by surprised, her boss asking for a response behind her job.

"Went, I was smaller I was saved by a stranger, someone who didn't know me but still save my life." Venix answer his question.

Kai stared at the girl with admiration, she was strong will and confident of herself.

"Strong meaning." Kai simply said.

Venix had to admit that Kai was different from other guys she worked for. He was nice, caring, strong, and hard worker. He was the perfect guy, a total prince charming. Of course, Venix had never thought about love, since to her, her destiny was chosen already, but after that night, a part of her mind wishes to be with that guy again. You could only remember his grey eyes sparkly with the moonlight.

Venix and Kai finally arrived home.

"Hi, son." Mrs. Hiwatari said as she saw her son enter with his bodyguard.

"Hello mom." Kai said as he kissed her cheek.

"Kai, your sister is back." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

"Kai, brother." A female said.

Venix turned around to faced the source of the voice. The girl was a bit younger than her. Navy blue hair with light blue tips, pale skin and grey eyes like Kai.

"Hi, sis." Kai said as he gave his sister a hug.

"Hello." The girl said facing Venix," I am Azul."

"Hi Azul, I am Venix Kai-" Venix said but was cut off by Azul.

"You are Kai's girlfriend." Azul said.

Venix was about to speak up went someone beat her to it.

"No, she is my bodyguard." Kai said.

"Well, since my friends are out of town, then I have to give you Venix a makeover."

* * *

**Any review for this chica? Thanks my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Live while we are young

**_Last Time_**

_Venix turned around to faced the source of the voice. The girl was a bit younger than her. Navy blue hair with light blue tips, pale skin and grey eyes like Kai._

_"Hi, sis." Kai said as he gave his sister a hug._

_"Hello." The girl said facing Venix," I am Azul."_

_"Hi Azul, I am Venix Kai-" Venix said but was cut off by Azul._

_"You are Kai's girlfriend." Azul said._

_Venix was about to speak up went someone beat her to it._

_"No, she is my bodyguard." Kai said._

_"Well, since my friends are out of town, then I have to give you Venix a makeover."_

**Chapter 5: Live while we are young**

Venix gather her clothes to go shopping with her boss sister. She had not really gave herself much to be a girl. Her wardrobe was pants, blazers, blouses, and pencil skirts. She gather was she thought was mall material. She really didn't wanted to leave her job for today, but her boss insisted on her having some girl time. She put on some white ripped skinny jeans, a dark tank top and some blue sandals. She fixed her hair into a ponytail and apply only lip gloss to her lips.

"Ready." Azul called from outside her room.

"Yeah." Venix said.

"I love those jeans." Azul said as the girl came out. Azul was wearing black short shorts, a pink thin strap shirt and pink sandals.

"Thanks." Venix said.

The ride to the mall was short and loudly. Azul played her car radio really loud.

"I love that song."Azul commented as Live While We Are Young by One Direction came up.

Venix realized that she had miss being a teen. Most teens had favorite bands...favorite singers...favorite actors. But she didn't knew the latest song or the latest movie.

Azul parked the car and turned it off. Both girls got out and enter the mall.

Venix was drag into many stores. She was force to buy so many girly things. Fancy under wears and bras. She had to try on some many short skirts, shorts, revealing blouses.

"Lets go get you a dress." Azul said as she enter " Designer Dress."

"A dress for what?" Venix commented as she followed the young girl inside.

"My brother is having a banquet soon, and you will have to wear a dress." Azul said.

"Wait, but I am his bodyguard and not invited." Venix complain.

"Just my yourself a dress, I bet my brother will not be able to take his eyes off you." Azul said as she grabbed a few dresses to try on.

"No." Venix said. After search some racks, Venix finally found a dress. She saw Azul buying a few dresses for herself.

* * *

Venix was tired the trip to the mall was tiring. She had to rest her feet since Azul wanted to go later on with her to the club. Venix was more glad went she heard that Kai was going to. She took a well deserved nap and later took a shower. She putted on some blue skinny jeans, a white halter top and some white pumps. Low makeup on her face, white hoops with diamonds.

Venix had to admit Kai can really rock leather jacket. He was wearing a black jacket, a grey tank top with jeans and black shoes. Azul came out just a few minutes after him, wearing a golden metallic short dress with gold heels.

* * *

"Club Viva" The club was really loud, full of music blasting from every corner. Venix, Kai and Azul took a seat in a private VIP section. "Kai Hiwatari is here." Some fan girls scream.

"Wow Kai." Azul commented as she payed attention to the girls that were focused on Kai. Kai simple waved at them, and they went nuts, then a waitress appear. Kai order for the groups, and then the waitress left.

"I am going to dance." Azul commented as she got up and walked herself to the dance floor.

An unknown song was playing the background. The silence between Venix and Kai was heavy. She didn't know what to talked about with her boss. She was about to speak went Azul came and drag in the dance floor.

_**Live it Up by: Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull**_

**_From the streets of miami, to presenting at the Grammys_**  
**_Con el muslito de jennifer, maybe now you understand me_**

**_Mr Worldwide, RedOne, and the beautiful Jennifer Lopez, dale_**

**_We don't believe in defeat, that's why we're back for a three-peat_**  
**_Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco, yo me lo como como pastelito coco_**  
**_I get on stupid on a beach, she wowo_**  
**_I got mami, mamis by the boatload_**  
**_Yo tengo la carne, y ella el mojo_**  
**_I'm saying dale, she's screaming YOLO_**  
**_She's little red riding hood, and guess who's the lobo, me la como_**  
**_Who's name is globally known,_**  
**_Who's name's on a check, and they adding an O_**  
**_Who's name is on the Blimp with the world is yours_**  
**_Who's name is on schools, huh_**  
**_Slam for sure, I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man_**  
**_Man turned to a brand but guess what here I am_**  
**_Jenny from the block, let's rock_**

**_You push me harder, I do the same_**  
**_Boy wanna feel ya, in every way_**  
**_Don't even wonder, it's just a game_**  
**_We rocking body to body, let's go insane_**  
**_I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go_**  
**_Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_**  
**_I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go_**  
**_Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_**

Venix started to dance. She like the beat of the music really catchy. She started to move her hips from side to side.

**_Ohhh, we can do anything we want_**  
**_Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohh_**  
**_And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up_**  
**_So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go_**

**_(make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight)_**

**_[beat break]_**

**_(let's hook tonight)_**

**_Turn up this mutha and let it play_**  
**_I know you like my bumper_**  
**_Don't be ashamed_**  
**_Don't even wonder, it's just a game_**  
**_We rocking body to body, let's go insane_**  
**_I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go_**  
**_Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_**  
**_I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go_**  
**_Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_**

**_Ohhh, we can do anything we want_**  
**_Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh_**  
**_And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up_**  
**_So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go_**

**_(make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight)_**

**_[beat break]_**

**_(let's hook tonight)_**

**_You name it she's done it_**  
**_She's the reason that women run it_**  
**_Bet this on a grammy_**  
**_Maybe now you understand me_**

**_(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)_**  
**_(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)_**  
**_(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)_**

**_Ohhh, we can do anything we want_**  
**_Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh_**  
**_And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up_**  
**_So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go_**

**_(let's hook tonight)_**

**_[beat break]_**

**_(let's hook tonight)_**

Soon, the song ended. "Wow, I liked that song." Venix commented but no one respond. She looked around and only noticed strangers around her.

"Just my lucky." she thought. She moved through the crowd went another started to play. "Might as well dance." She said.

**Slow Down By Selena Gomez**

**Now that I have captured your attention**  
**I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention**  
**Mr. T, you say I'm ready for inspection**  
**Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression**

**Oh, oh**  
**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**  
**Break it down and drop it low, low**  
**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**  
**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**

Venix started to dance again, but this time more slowly. Soon, she felt a pair of hands holding her waist, she could smell the expensive cologne from his flesh. His hands large but soft. She felt safe...secure...comfortable. She grind her hips along with, chilly goosebumps traveled her skin as she made contact with him. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck, making her little hairs stand up. She had never danced in a club especially with a stranger who smelled so wonderful to her nostril. By the way he hold her, she could tell that he didn't meant trouble. She closed her eyes and enjoy the moment.

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**If you want me I'm accepting applications**  
**So long as we can keep this record on rotation**  
**You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**So amazing**

**Oh, oh**  
**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**  
**Break it down and drop it low, low**  
**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**  
**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**The music's got me going**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**No stop until the morning**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**You know I'm ready for it**  
**For it, for it!**  
**Yeah!**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**The music's got me going**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**No stop until the morning**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**You know I'm ready for it**  
**For it, for it!**  
**Yeah!**

**(I-It's the cataracts)**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**  
**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**How do I do it?**  
**I-I-It's the cataracts**

**Ha ha ha ha**

"You always dance with strangers." The male commented into her ear, her eyes shot wide went she recognized that voice.

"Only with my boss." She response turning around. His face and hers were dangerously close.

"I see then." Kai said as he released his hands from her waist.

"Kai Venix, Mira is here." Azul commented as she joined the couple.

Kai mumble a few words and left to attend Mira.

"I saw you dancing with my bro." Azul said.

"It was only a dance." Venix said.

"Oh you called that dancing, I thought y'all was getting it on." Azul said.

"No." Venix response, but she couldn't help the blush that came on her face.

Venix checked(stalked) on her boss a few times to make sure he was okay. After a few dances, Venix's feet were killing her, Kai had left a while ago with Mira and she was to take Azul home.

"Come on Ms. Azul." Venix said as she grabbed her purse and Azul grabbed hers.

Venix climbed on the car and turned it on, Azul climbed on the passenger side beside hers.

"You and my brother make a cute couple." Azul said digging through her purse to find her phone.

"Your brother is going to get marry soon." Venix response.

" And we can be wedding crashers." Azul answer.

Venix was about to say something else, went she saw that a car had followed their car. Soon the car move around her and stop in the middle of the road. She tried to back up but another car was behind. A group of men dressed in black came out.

"Get out the car now..."

* * *

**Any review my lovely people? Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Too Close

**_Last Time_**

_Venix climbed on the car and turned it on, Azul climbed on the passenger side beside hers._

_"You and my brother make a cute couple." Azul said digging through her purse to find her phone._

_"Your brother is going to get marry soon." Venix response._

_" And we can be wedding crashers." Azul answer._

_Venix was about to say something else, went she saw that a car had followed their car. Soon the car move around her and stop in the middle of the road. She tried to back up but another car was behind. A group of men dressed in black came out._

_"Get out the car now..."_

**Chapter 6: Too Close**

"Get out." They screamed once again their voices demanding and cold.

Venix stared at those men, she and Azul were sitting in the car.

"Venix, I am going to called my brother for help." Azul said quietly from the passenger seat, her voice sounding freighting.

"They want something with us." Venix respond, she pressed a button on her headphone, signaling for an emergency. She locked all the doors and told Azul to ducked down. She knew they would find a way to get to them, she turned on the car and tried to make a run for it. Her eyes filled with angst and worry. Soon, as she tried to turn around, those men shoot at the tires and windows. Glass shatter in the backseat.

"Dam, I am trapped." Venix said. Soon, she felt someone get her out the car. One of the man, took her out the car along with Azul. He threw her carelessly on the cold floor. One of the guy grabbed Azul and carry her to the black SUV. Venix couldn't let her boss's sister get capture. She got up and ran toward the guy, but soon felt a bullet hit her leg. Her leg grew weak immediately, all her will power was slipping away. Soon, she felt the blood dripping down, letting a trail on the road. Her eyes felt weak and heavy, the only thing she heard was the screaming of Azul and everything went black.

* * *

Kai was tired, he was trying to fall asleep, but everything remind him of the dance with Venix. The way her hips grind with his, the feeling her body closes to his. Dam, he was losing it. He threw the blanket to the other side, and got up to spray some water on his pale face. "Kai...Kai." He heard someone say his name from his room.

"Kai, I was looking for you." Mira said dressed in a pink robe with pink fuzzy slippers.

"I am in the bathroom." Kai respond back a bit cold.

"Kai, what is wrong?" Mira asked.

"Nothing." Kai said.

"I saw the way you and your bodyguard were dancing." Mira said.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked trying to make her think she was seeing stuff.

"Kai, don't be taking me for a fool." Mira respond.

"Whatever." Kai respond walking out the bathroom.

"I am only going to tell you this once, if I see you close to the chick ever again, I am going to make sure she never gets a job in this world." Mira said threatening him.

"And how do you fucking expect her to protect me?" Kai said.

Mira didn't respond and grabbed the blanket and lay on the bed. Kai was about to the same, went his phone began to ring. "Unknown number." Was in the front screen.

"Answer the freaking phone." Mira screamed.

"Who this?" Kai said trying to calm down.

"Kai Hiwatari." Someone said from the other side.

"That me." He respond back.

"I assume, you haven't noticed two people missing from your house." The person said.

That hit strike cold, he remember that his bodyguard and sister were still out.

"What do you fucking want?" Kai asked his temper rising.

"I want 10 millions dollar by tomorrow night." The male respond, " if you decided to not bring the money, then I guess your dear bodyguard will pay for it. She is quite a feisty one, I bet she was be fighting in my bed under me."

"Don't you dare touch her bastard." Kai said.

"Jealous, don't worry I let you try her after I am done with her." The the other male said and the line went dead.

"Fuck." Kai said throwing the phone in the couch.

He was worry about the lives of his sister and bodyguard not knowing that someone was smiling underneath his sheets.

* * *

Venix opened her eyes slowly, she was met with a old room. A single used mattress on the floor, a broken window, a brown door and a broken table on the far corner. Her eyes were tried up along with her feet and mouth. Azul was laying down beside her. Venix lightly hit Azul with her elbow. Azul open her eyes and sat up on the bed. Venix struggles to release herself. Soon, a man enter dressed in black.

"Look at you, I know the boss would want him for himself." The man said grabbing Venix chin. Venix turned her head away.

"Bitch, don't you dare turned away from me." The man said grabbing her chin again. The man brought the cloth from her mouth down, and Venix was able to speak.

"Fuck you." Venix said and then spitted the man. The man was furious, he cleaned his face and slapped Venix crossed her face. He then left and exited the room. She could see that someone wrapped up her leg, but the cloth was a bit cover in blood.

Azul looked at her with eyes filled with sadness and terrified. Venix had to escape before it was too late.

* * *

A young man hiked the wooden area, he heard his phone ringing from his backpack. His brown hair blowing in the chilly air, his brown eyes focused on the phone in front of him.

"Go and check on the mission." A female voice said.

"Yeah I know." The man respond.

"You know the plan Keith." The female respond.

"I know it. The man said.

The man named Keith closed the phone and placed the phone back in his backpack.

He saw the cabin closed behind, he knocked a few times until someone opened the door.

"I would like to see the girls." Keith said.

"Yes sir." They respond.

The mysterious guys lead them to the girls.

* * *

In the other room, Venix tried to get loose.

"I have to get loose." Venix thought.

She heard the heavy footsteps of someone approaching closely. One of them was dressed in all black, the other was wearing cameo brown pants, brown hiking boots and a green shirt. Venix could see that he was well-build but his face was a mystery to her. The man eyed her like she was a prize to be won, his hunger graze traveling her from head-to-toe. She stared at the man with disgusted. He grabbed her chin and made her eyes fixed on him, she only show saw brown orbs looking straight at her. She closed her eyes.

"Open them." He yelled. His lips inches away from her face. She could smell cinnamon in his breath. A scent that she found unpleasant. Venix try to move her head away from his grip, his other hand traveling her leg. Goosebumps crawled on her skin. He finally release him grip.

Venix closed her eyes and waited for them to leave.

* * *

Keith took off his hook and set it on the table.

"She is interesting." He thought as a smirk plastered on his face.

"I want you to take really good care of package." Kieth told them.

He grabbed his backpack and exited the wooden cabin. He grabbed his phone and dial a number.

"You never told me that bodyguard was pretty." He said to the other person on the line.

"Stop with the dam flirting." The voice said.

"Jealous, Mira..."

* * *

**What you think? Any reviews! Thanks for reading my lovely gente(people)**


End file.
